


Angelic Is Your Heart

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Zexal Week, mentioned flowershipping, mentioned lionheartshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Alit reflects on three angels; two of which he was never destined to be with, and one of which he'll never let go.





	Angelic Is Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Zexal Week Day Two: Favorite Ship(s)! It was a tie between this and Kingdomshipping (Durbe/Ryoga/Rio) and since I'd done one for Kingdomshipping last Zexal Month, I thought I'd do Seraphshipping for Zexal Week!

Angels were such beautiful creatures. Alit considered himself lucky to have seen 3 in total in his multiple lifetimes.

First was Koutei, his emperor from his first life, rightous and strong. Koutei was beautiful both inside and out, and ruled with a fair and just hand. He helped Alit off the streets and helped build him into a real fighter, one that competed in Coliseum fights for prize money and glory. Though Alit didn't care for either of those things, not when he had Koutei there in front of him. Koutei soon came to see Alit as more than just a friend, and the two loved each other as deeply as love could be. Unfortunately for them, fate had other intentions for Alit, ripping him away from Koutei's side.

Next was Kotori, outspoken and true. She was loyal to the bone, always supportive, always helping. Alit had forgotten what an angel was until he saw her. He vied for her affection soon after their first meeting, doing all he could to woo her - flowers, feathers, free falling from above - though ultimately it was a fruitless effort. As time passed, however, and the threat of war between the Barian and Astral worlds came to an end, he took his time to know her better, becoming close and fast friends with her. She was still an angel, but an angel not meant for him.

Lastly was Yuma, outgoing and resilient. When they first met, Alit was blinded by Kotori's angelic light that he failed to see Yuma's own shining just as brightly. It wasn't until they dueled and let their feelings show through there that Yuma's angelic self was truly seen by Alit's eyes, and he was immediately enraptured. Yuma was the strongest person he'd ever met, carrying the weight of multiple worlds on his shoulders, and successfully ending a war which threatened to destroy them. He'd admitted some semblence of his feelings towards Yuma before dying, and it wasn't until after being revived for a final time that he openly and fully admitted himself to this third and final angel.

His amazement and awe when he was wrapped in a tight hug and told his feelings were returned was parallel with the day Koutei did the same those thousands of years ago. Though the fear of being ripped away from someone so heavenly and dear to him was never fully gone from Alit's mind. Not after what had happened with Koutei.

So it was little moments like this that Alit drunk in like a rare ichor, so precious and holy and _right._

He was currently curled up in bed with Yuma in their shared apartment, the two of them an entanglement of limbs. Yuma's head rested nestled against Alit's shoulder, his clothed chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. Alit's arms were wrapped around him, one hand going to run itself through Yuma's hair gently, so as not to wake his sleeping angel. Yuma was snoring ever so slightly, and Alit couldn't help but smile, pressing a light kiss to Yuma's forehead.

The buzz of a phone pulled Alit out of his thoughts, and he carefully shifted - not wanting to wake Yuma - so that he could pick up his phone. Swiping away at the home screen, he was met with a message from Gilag: _Hey! Wanna hang out at the BARian tonight?_

_Not tonight._ Came Alit's quick response, before following it up with another text. _I'm already busy. Let's go tomorrow._ With that, he put his phone down and shifted back into place, only to be met with sleepy red eyes watching him.

"You're not going?" Yuma asked through a yawn, curling up closer to Alit. "But you love your nights out with Gilag."

A hum of agreement escaped Alit, and he exhaled slowly, before running his fingers through Yuma's hair again. "I know, but I'm already here with you."

"Alit, you should go--" Yuma began to say, only to be cur off by a kiss to his cheek, and another to his nose, and another to his lips, until Alit was peppering him with kisses and Yuma couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm too busy," Alit insisted in between kisses, shifting so that Yuma was now beneath him, "busy counting all the ways I love you." He began shifting his peppered kisses away from Yuma's face down to Yuma's neck, taking advantage of what wasn't covered by his clothes and lavishing him with kisses.

Yuma gave a hum of his own, tilting his head so that he could give Alit more room, and asked coyly, "And how long is that going to take?"

Alit pulled away from Yuma's neck and looked down at him, grinning brightly, "I'll take all night if I have to."


End file.
